Countdown
by hisdarkprincess
Summary: This is a day in the life of a person who has watched to ring. it goes through day 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 & 7. What will happen in the end? You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Monday, 3September 2001

**a/n: this story had been posted once before. but all it was was an author's note. for some strange reason they took it off the site. but now i have offically writen the 1st ch. all but 2 of those who have givin me their names are in this ch.**

**Thom- you are the person who's video Amanda watches on ur 6th day (like you wanted)**

**Tina- you are the "Ring Group" leader**

**Amanda- you became Amanda B. and are Tina's right hand man/lady**

**AND**

**Mira- you are Amanda's(main character) Best Friend**

**Serena and Chrissy also gave me their names. you will soon find a place in this story. srry it wasn't this ch. hopefully the nxt.**

* * *

CountdownChapter One

Monday, 3 September, 2001

"Hey Thom, how ya lastin'?" asked Tina; Amanda B. by her side.

"I think I'm starting to go crazy. It's day 5. Tina you need to find someone who will watch my tape. Meet me tomorrow nite at my house around 9:50ish. I'm going to try and last one more day. Remember I need someone to watch my tape."

"I know. I'll see ya tomorrow nite." Tina and Amanda B. slowly walked away towards class leaving Thom at his locker. They were afraid they might not find anyone in time.

* * *

"Hey Manda!" 

"Hey Mira! What's kickin?"

"Not much here. How 'bout you?"

"Not much here either. Why didn't you call me last nite?"

"I had a date last nite," Mira said; regretfully.

"Awwww! Why didn't you tell me? WHO IS IT? TELL ME!"

"That is exactally why I didn't tell you in the first place."

"Srry. I'm just excited for you. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Umi."

"Awwww. He is SO sweet. You guys make such a cute couple."

"You think?" Mira asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Totally!" Amanda said; satisfactly.

"Well Manda, gotta' jet. See ya at lunch."

"See ya then," she said as they parted; each headed in the opposite direction towards their classes. But as Amanda walked away she felt a strange sensation, as if someone was standing right behind her.

She quickly turned around but found nobodythere. So, quickly yet confused, she hurried off to her class so she wouldn't be late.

"Hey Amanda. I think I just found Thom's lifeline."

"Oh Tina. She's perfect. Thom will be pleased," Amanda B. said with a smirk.

* * *

lunch later that day 

"Hey Mira. How was 1st and 2nd block?"

"All good. How 'bout you?"

"Ok. But this morning after we parted ways I got this strange sensation that there was a person standing like right behind me. But when I turned around there was no one there. It was weird."

"That is kinda' weird."

"Hey Amanda. Why don't you join me for lunch today," Tina called out. Now was the perfect time to try and talk to her. She had to for Thom.

"Is it ok if Mira joins too?" Amanda asked.

"It would any other day, but today I just want to talk to you. It won't take 5 minutes."

"Ok. Mira go get us a table. I'll be right there." And Mira walked off as Amanda sat.  
"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"We want to talk to you about..." she was interrupted by Amanda B.

"About a tape."

"What kind of tape?"

"Ummm. Amanda?" Tina inquired.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Do you like scary movies?" she continued.

"Oh I love scary movies. They are my total fav.," she exclaimed.

_'This is going to be easier then I thought,' _she thought. "Well I have a total scary movie that no one will watch. And everyone who already has got SO scared. When I herad that scary movies were your fav. I knew I had to get you to watch it to see if it freaks you out. Does that sound cool?" Tina was really getting into her story.

"Sounds totally awesome. Have you seen it?" Amanda asked; excitedly.

"Oh yeah. I loved it but it freaked out Amanda B. here." She started to giggle.

"Really? Cool. Well when do you want me to see it? Cuz' I'm game any day."

"How about..." Tina acted like she was deep in thought, then continued. "How about tomorrow nite around 9:50ish at Thom's?"

"Great. I'll be there." She got up and started towards the table in which Mina had sat down at. Then she turned around and said, "Don't worry I'll be there."


	2. Monday the 3rdTuesday the 4th

**HEY**

**What is up ppl? I am grand. I have gotten no reviews from the ppl who i put in my story. i am thinking of e-mailing them so they know that i posted the first chappie and that they are included like i said they would be. so hopefully they don't ignore me when i e-mail them.cuz u think they would be happy that they are included in my fic. but u never know. well i guess i'll type now.**

**hisdarkprincess**

**new characters:**

**Serena: you are Amanda and Mira's other bff and will end up being the person who is supposed to watch Amanda's tape**

**AND**

**Chrissy: you are one of the ringsuvivors**

**once again hope you enjoy**

* * *

CountdownChapter Two

Monday, 3 September, 2001 (cotinued)

She walked over to the chosen table for the day. "Hey! What was that all about?" Mira asked jealously.

"Oh Tina wants me to meet her at Thom's house tomorrow night to watch this scary flic," she said with a gratiously huge smile.

"Wait, stop and rewind, Thom's house? Could this by any chance be _the_ Thom's house?" This time she seemed curious.

"Yeah! I'm _so_ _excited_!" Amanda replied.

"I want to go," Mira pouted.

"I would invite you but you hate scary flics. Besides it's only like 2 minutes long. ButI might just get to hang out for a while afterwards. That would be totally awesome."

"DUH! He is SO cute." Mira replied.

"I know. He is totally my type too. Don't you think we would make a cute couple?"

Yeah, totally." Then the bell rang.

"Dude! There's the bell. I'll see ya in 4th block. I hate 4th block A days. Oh well, No worries. See ya then."

"Yea, see ya then." Then the two friends parted ways. Amanda's life soon to be changed.

* * *

The Next Day-Tuesday, 4-September, 2001-4th Block

"Hey, Serena. Can you pass this note to Mira? Thanks." Serena took the note from her friend and passed it to her other friend.

Mira took it happily and opened it. It said:

_Hey!_

_What's kickin'? nmh i'm so bored rite now.ikant wait till tonite. i get to go to Thom's house. i am so excited!i so wish you could go. but you are like terrified of scary flics, so that wouldn't work very well.Thom is so hot.i hope i don't act like a total flirt.if i do i will totally consider killing myself j/k but seriously! lol hahahaha i'm really wonderin how creepy this flic is going to be cuz its only like 2 minutes long, how scary can a movie be if its only 2 minutes long, honestly oh well no worries. well i'll call you tonite before i leave and when i get bck. k? k!_

_BR_

Mira immeadiately pulled out another piece of paper and wrote back:

_hey bck!_

_nothing much is kickin round her that's for sure. this is truely one of the most boring classes on the face of this earth except maybe history. that's pretty boring too. but this health class is so damn boring i'd rather die then go though this class any longer.pulls out her punjab lasso PHANTOM OF THE OPERA ROX SO HARD!u should seriously think about renting that movie and watching it. i think you will luv it. well i seriously better start working on my work before it becomes homework. cuz i HATE homework. it totally cuts into my free time. i'll talk to ya tonite before and after Thom's._

_May Bee_

After reading the note over again to make sure it sounded okay (she's a perfectionist)she handed it to Serena who then handed it to Amanda.

The block was quickly over, and Amanda hurried off to the bus, with Mira and Serena, hoping the sooner she got there the sooner she could get home and the sooner she could leave for Thom's house. But to no avail. The bus took the same amount of time as it does every day, maybe even longer.Making Amanda a little fumed.

As soon as she got home she called Mira and talked to her till she had to go (3:00 to 9:30(cuz she has to walk to Thom's)). She changed her outfit also.

"Well May Bee,I gotta go so I can get there in time. I'll talk to ya tonite whenI get home, Okay? Bye."

"Bye. Talk to ya later." Once they both hung up Amanda grabbed her coat, her purse and her house key and then left. _'I hope I'm not flirtatious. I can't flirt. Don't flirt,'_ she thought.

Finally she reached his house. she was about five minutes early. Oh well hopefully he would't care.She approached the door, took a deep breathe, and then knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming." Then Thom himself opened the door. "Hey, Amanda right?"

"Yea. I'm Amanda. Sorry I'm a little early.I didn't realize you were this close of a walk from my house."

"Oh you walked. That's cool. It's okay that your early. Some people are already here."

"Some people?" She asked. "I thought it was only going to be You, Tina, Amanda B. and me?"

"Nope. It's the whole group. I thought Tina was going to tell you. Oh well, no worries. Come on in, don't want you to freeze." He showed her into the living room where there was a small group of people. Just then Tina and Amanda B. showed up, walking right into the house without knocking.

"Well hello Tina, Amanda. Since when do you live here?" Thom asked curtly; his remark looked as if he hurt their feelings.

"Well you know, you shouldn't be so rude Thom if it wern't for me this would be your last nite alive so don't be so concise next time. k? k!" Then she spotted Amanda. "Darling you arived. Yeah! Has Thom introduced you to everyone?"

"No! But he was about to, but then you walked in, interrupting him."

"Oh, Okay! Well then let me do the honnors." she walked over to a girl with long blonde hair and said, "This is Chrissy, she is a survivor. And next to her is Joshua, he is also a survior. And next to him is Kale, also a survivor. I actually think every body in this room is a survivor except for Thom and yourself dear. Now next to Kale is Naomi, and next to her is Roxy. And then next to her is Umi. And then you know me, Tina, Amanda B. and of course Thom."

_'Wait that is Umi, May Bee's BF,' _she thought.

Thom walked next to Amanda, grabbed her arm gently and led her towards her seat in front of the T.V. Everyone else in the room stood up and walked into the kitchen. Leaving Thom, Amanda and Tina alone in the room. "Now dearie,I am going to give you the remote and when we disappear into the kitchen you can press play. Do you understand?"

"What I don't understand," she questioned, "is why you all have to go into the kitchen. AndI have to be out here by myself."

Thom butted in before Tina could say anything, "It's because there is a special feature in it that only people who are watching it for the first time can see. That is what makes the movie scary. But since I have already watched it, it has no effect on me or any body else here for that matter. That is why we are going in to the kitchen. Also if the phone rings would you please answer it cuz the phone isn't cordless. Thanks." And then Thom and Tina disapeared into the kitchen like everybody else. That's when it happened. She pressed play.

She thought the flic was very student film, compared to other scary flics she had seen. It wasn't even scary, just really weird.It had no point what so ever. _'This is the stupidest movie I have ever seen in my whole life,' _she though. Finally it endded. Then all of a sudden the phone rang. Not thinking about it she answered it, "Hello?"

It replied, "seven days," then hung up.

Still not thinking about it, she called everyonein the kitchen back into the living room. "Well how did you like the movie?" Tina asked.

"That was the worst flicI have seen in my whole life.It was totally student made and it wasn't even scary." Her reply made everyone ohhhh and ahhhh. Which she didn't quite understand.

Then Thom asked, "I heard the phone ring. Who wasit?"

"I'm not sure,"she replied. "It just said seven days and then hung up."

"Do you know what that means, dearie?" Tina asked, with a confused Amanda staring back at her.

* * *

**Hey. i totally hope you guys loved the new chappie. i totally need more names so bad. so if you want your name to appear in my story tell me and it will eventually be there. also if you give me youname, at the beginning of each chappie i rite i will tell you who gave me their names and what part they play in the story. so i hope you give me yourname and if you want to give me a friendsname also. i would be very happy cuz the more the better. i could use some morenames for ring survivors. **

**R/R**

**hisdarkprincess**


End file.
